


Words that It Was Forming / I mówił tak: że...

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: 'Fools,' said I, "You do not know" [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gyro doesn't feel like loving Adam ever except distant alien memory of if anyone asked, Gyro has no idea either, Gyro is maybe in love with maybe Keith and maybe Lance, Lance has no idea that Gyro isn't Shiro, Lance is bi in this universe I guess, M/M, Other, aka canon compliant, etc - Freeform, feelings are hard, or just has strong bit different than platonic idol crushes, up to reader's own discretion I guess, which is part of wrongness not feeling that way ever Gyro thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: What am I, a judge?A shelter?Why does the great Shiro, the one and only Shiro, suddenly trust me to... unbreak the world?! Suddenly trusts me to hold the world?! On my shoulders?!Quiznak, I don't know.‐-----Lance's first person PoV in this 'chapter'.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Kuron & Lance (Voltron), Kuron/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro onesided (mentioned), Shiro/Adam (mentioned), allura/lotor (mentioned)
Series: 'Fools,' said I, "You do not know" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676332
Kudos: 2





	Words that It Was Forming / I mówił tak: że...

Pidge's and Hunk's annoyance finally led to me getting thrown out as if I was a child, throwing a temper tantrum!

Well, I'm not! Can't a guy just worry about his love of his life? Alteian flower in a desert of evil Galran cosmos? One of five good things in this whole horrid war? Can't a guy just do that?? In peace?!! With - hopefully - some answers, and no dead flowers?!

Geez, so thaaaat metaphor got away from me.

Greeeeeeaaaaat. 

Tch.

Just...

Waiting for **Her...**

**Not worrying...** sure.... sure.

Geez...

**

Oh?

Hey, I've told **Him** he needn't babysit me. 

Did he already forget I saved him, when he was strapped to that table, so helpless, it's just... Keith took all the credit.

Helpless? No, never helpless, always strong, always impressive, just unconscious back then.

Me, I'd prolly have died. Twice!

And then **he,** right now...

***

It's been ten minutes, but I can't stop thinking about this.

 **He** said....

Wasn't feeling like himself?

Yeah.

'S what he said.

And his eyes... for a split second, I thought he looked like a very small, very helpless child. Sad, beaten child, I think, maybe.Maybe an...abused...toddler...?

Would eyes look like that on somebody like that? I don't know. I don't want to know!

Well excuse me, I never met... no human being wants to know!!!!!!

And my heart broke, but... surely, surely, surely...!! Surely, I was only quiznaking hallucinating seeing **him** like that. Surely. See, I'm just being silly, as always! Heh.

 **He...** feels he is WRONG. Not Shiro enough. (But he IS Shiro, that's precisely...!)

He feels he is wrong, he blames himself for being wrong, and he came to me, to hear the verdict?????!!!! Verdict for **his** hallucinated crime of being _**WRONG**_ and _**NOT SHIRO**_ **???!!**

(He is Shiro. I trust my heart, and so...okay, let's leave aside flowers and deserts, kay, but...)

(If he's not Shiro, first: wild! Amnesiac longlost twin???!!! Naahhh!

Second: three deserts....???!!!)

Verdict... geeeeeez!!!

What do I say to him?!

And wait, why am **I** the **Judge** , what dum dum appointed me????!!!

****

So, eh, my verdict is: a minute of bedrest, maybe, if you please?

Pretty good, huh?

 **He** isn't satisfied, but lies that he is, later, I guess, to spare failed judge's feelings.

And I feel strangely bitter. I think it's coming from his very essence.

Maybe... I will find right words to soothe Shiro someday?

Someday?

So what if **he** forgot a moment or two in Lion spirit mystic bullshit, so what, so what, so what?!

That a crime now????!!

Why'd **He** look at me as if expecting me to give him a sentence, some fair one, maybe even jailtime?!

With those eyes, somehow more pained than **Shiro** 's....and strangely younger...

Fuck, no, another trick of light, cuz **He** is **Shiro** himself, fucki... quiznacking same Shiro as always....

Who else would Shiro....

Be...

Right? Right! I'm right cuz I'm right. There!

Someday..........

Meanwhile, I'm more worried for **her,** out there inside another Mystical Lion Bullshit.

I can only wait.

It's all I do, for **T** **hem,** nowadays.

Crap.

Keith would do better.

Right, Shiro? Coz Shiro is awesome and so must be his family.

******

What am I, a judge?

A shelter?

Why do Shiro's eyes suddenly silently whisper: am I wrong???

Or maybe, but I can't be seeing it right, they are saying: if I'm wrong, and I don't know if I'm wrong, I'm me and I don't trust that I'M me, so I don't trust me, but I trust you, so if I'm wrong, make me right, and if I'm so wrong that I can't be right, pass the verdict, I don't know what verdict, you be the Judge, I'll obey any verdict, will do on myself (am I me??) any punisment you decide, Lance, if _**You be the Judge**_ don't know how heavy the crime BEING WRONG, IF I'M WRONG...IS...

Well, he's wrong, cuz to me, he's right!!!!!

Why does he suddenly trust me to... unbreak the world?! Hold the world?! On my shoulders?!

Quiznak, I don't know.

I hope Shiro...

I hope **he** believes me even if he doesn't believe **his own head** for some silly reason of surw no importance. Fuck, I don't believe me.

Hey, at least if I'm a judge, no death sentence for Shiro or Allura or Keith or anyone, no matter how right or wrong, right? Am I right? Ha ha. Heh...

Whew...

*****

Verdict: it was all lack of oxygen, was all. She's fine, he's fine, we're all fine, even Lotor, oooo oooooo woooo!!!

Yay.

Right?

No long lost twins, wooo! Shiro is Shiro is Shiro.

Right?

Tell me. Someone, anyone, tell me. Keith? When he comes back? Someday?

Tell me.

***

Also, I was happy, if, dunno why, bitter.

Never before **he** looked at me as if he felt - you know what, geez - towards me.

I thought **he** had a fiance or something, back on Earth. Didn't Keith mention him once?

But **he** didn't look as if he cared for any fiance. No, I...maybe hallucinated...

That **Shiro** looked at me in such a way.

Geez, my hopeless, wrong imagination.

And such a strange feel... as if **somebody** has just with a painstaking effort and against the flow, gained and developed a brand new ego, now assaulted, since birth, by a very hostile force, and, fretful, tried to give it to me for safekeeping, trusting fully I was some safehouse, but I politely refused.

I don't get it.

Weird imagination is all. Just imagined something weird about **new Shiro...** metaphorically, metaphorically. Really, there is no change in Shiro, who is honestly and perfectly Shiro, just a bit more traumatised, my poor beloved hero, that's all. **Shiro, He...** is as always, just slightly more rash. Fine...

Right?

Hey. Tell me. Anyone. **Allura?** Keith? Shiro? I'm not the leader.

I can't be. Even for a minute. What sort of right hand man am I, then? Ehhh.

So no verdict. Hey, what did **he** expect? Jailtime? For not feeling own greatness? Ha ha.

Somehow, nothing's funny right now. And if I told Keith, he'd just laugh at me.

Hopefully...


End file.
